Field of the Invention
This invention relates to evaporative air-over heat exchangers.
Description of the Background
It is well known that elliptical tubes work well for evaporative heat exchangers. Increasing the heat exchanger tube density works well for systems that have no airflow over the coil, while increasing the external surface area using extended fins works well in systems that have airflow over the coil. However, both of these methods increase the weight of the heat exchanger coil and consequent cost per heat exchanger compared to conventional tube-coil designs since the tubes are required to have a minimum wall thickness to operate under internal pressure without deforming.